Pirate Seas
|zombies= }} :For other uses, see Pirate Seas (disambiguation). |Zombies= |Unlock=A World Key |before=<< |after=>>}} Pirate Seas is the second world in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is based on an old pirate ship on the open ocean. It is home to pirate zombies and some plants. It was originally unlocked after beating the Gargantuar battle in Ancient Egypt - Day 8 by using one World Key, but is now accessible without it. The events in Pirate Seas takes place in the 'Golden Age of Piracy', assuming to be in the period of buccaneering which was characterized by an Anglo-French seamen based on Jamaica and Tortuga where in the assault of Spanish colonies. Judging by its description, it is assumed that this world takes place on the Caribbean Sea, which is the most well known for the main setting of countless literary efforts related to piracy and swashbuckling. In this world, the player's lawn is split up into three sections. The first section, the half towards his or her lawnmowers (the first five columns) functions as it normally would. The section towards the entry point for zombies is quite different. Planks connecting the zombies' ship to the player's allow them to passage normally onto your lawn. While some rows do not have any planks, they can still be attacked by ambush zombies landing halfway across his or her lawn. The sections with the planks will function as normal, with the exception that a few plants cannot be planted on planks (such as underground plants, like Potato Mine). The third and final part is the sea tiles, which no plants (not even water-orientated plants like Lily Pads) can be planted there and zombies instantly die if they land in the water. This is also the main part of the lawn where Swashbuckler Zombies start to swing forward towards the non-water parts of the lawn. Audio Game description The year is 1679, the golden age of zombie piracy! Keep your booty close, and your plants closer, as the zombies take to the sea to plunder your brains! Order of events The player uses a World Key, thus, the player travels to this world. After Day 7, the player receives a treasure map that leads to "Treasure" saying "TREASURE, NOT ZOMBIES". However, it was a trap planned by the zombies and Dr. Zomboss, thus, they attack the player, yet, the wave of zombies are defeated. When the player reaches Day 25, Dr. Zomboss writes a note, claiming Penny may be a Zombot since its temporal signature is nearly identical to his own creations. Penny asks Crazy Dave if she is the daughter of Dr. Zomboss, but Crazy Dave mentions only about a sandwich he just made. Dr. Zomboss then attacks the player in his Zombot Plank Walker, but is defeated once again. He then writes another note, saying that he will have the answers when he has Crazy Dave's brains. In retaliation, he flees as always. Upon reaching Day 26, Crazy Dave and Penny will exclaim like in Ancient Egypt, the zombies are still attacking and will come more dangerously, prompting the player to retreat to another time period or level up their plants. On Day 31, Crazy Dave and Penny tell to the player that there be no more lawnmowers for the rest of the levels in Pirate Seas due to the time shenanigans of Dr. Zomboss. On Day 35, Dr. Zomboss taunts Crazy Dave and Penny until unveiling the Zombot Plank Walker 2.0. When the player beats the level, Penny marks the villainy of piracy, following Dr. Zomboss saying leveled up plants are annoying. Levels Difficulty *Easiest level: Pirate Seas - Day 1 or Pirate Seas - Day 22 *Hardest level: Pirate Seas - Day 27 or Pirate Seas - Day 34 Main levels *Prizes that are not money bags are unlocked only first time. Brain Busters Cannons Away Cannons Away is an exclusive Brain Buster for Pirate Seas. The objective for this game is to beat the target score by shooting the Seagull Zombies using the Coconut Cannons. Failure to do so will force the player to retry the level. Locked and Loaded In this Brain Buster, the player is required to finish the level with the plants given to survive the zombies attack. Save Our Seeds In this Brain Buster, the player has to protect the endangered Spring Beans and survive a horde of zombies at the same time. Otherwise, the player will have to start over again. Last Stand The player must plan his or her defenses carefully and must survive an intense zombie incursion. There are no zombies carrying Plant Food therefore the player must use the Plant Foods provided to them carefully or he or she will fail the level. However, if the player is smart enough to formulate a good strategy, he or she can win this Brain Buster without spending even a single Plant Food. Dead Man's Booty Dead Man's Booty is Pirate Seas' Endless Zone. The player can practice his or her skills in surviving level after endless levels of extremely big hordes of zombies. This is also a great way to practice how long the player can survive in an extreme hordes of Gargantuars that will appear. The numbers and positions of planks are randomised for each level Zombot Plank Walker The Zombot Plank Walker is the boss of Pirate Seas. It can summon any Pirate Seas Zombie except Seagull Zombie, Flag Pirate Zombie, Swashbuckler Zombie and Imp Cannon. It has two attacks: the first causes the Zombot's "eye" to pull back and reveal a cannon that fires five Imp Pirate Zombies. The second attack causes the Zombot to retreat a short distance, then charge forward destroying both plants and zombies in a two-column range unless stopped with Plant Food. Gallery PS_WM.png|Pirate Seas in the world map selection (Pre 4.0.1) Screenshot_2014-10-12-18-03-22.png|The preview pirateseasmap.png|New map of Pirate Seas Pirate Seas.png|Area map (before the 1.7 update) Pirate Seas Lawnmower.png|Pirate Seas lawn mower IMG 0081.png|General Pirate Seas Gargantuar level strategy High-Seas-3.jpg|Beta screenshot of Pirate Seas Pirate Seas Note.png|Pirate Seas note images (19).jpg|Pirate Seas enter free message Screenshot_2014-11-21-17-30-19.png|Pirate Seas with glitched background Screenshot_2014-11-21-17-30-02.png|Pirate Seas with glitched background (when the player swipes the screen, the background changes) Pirateboss.png|Day 25 - locked, unlocked and beaten (pre 5.5.1) Piratelawnconcept.png|Pirate Seas lawn - sketch and early look Pirate Map.png|Pirate Sea's note after completing Pirate Seas - Day 7 UnlockPirateSeas.jpg|Travel Log quest Pirate Seas World Map Icon.png Pirate Seas with Difficulty.jpg|Pirate Seas on the World Selection screen psgarg.png|Level 8 without the Gargantuar statue in 5.1 PirateGargStatue.png|Statue indicating Gargantuar level (old) RIP PSzombies.jpeg|A large cluster of defeated Pirate Seas zombies Screenshot (1372).png|Pirate Seas glitch where the plant is on water, as explained earlier Walkthrough :See Pirate Seas/Walkthrough. Trivia *Zombies in this world have a very large vocabulary as they tend to say things like "landlubber", "scurvy brains", "brains ahoy", "scallywag", and more pirate catchphrases. *The victory music for this world mixes the Pirate Seas victory music and, since the Neon Mixtape Tour update, the Neon Mixtape Tour victory music. This glitch has been fixed since the Neon Mixtape Tour Side B update. *All the zombies in this world have gold teeth except for the Gargantuar Pirate and the Zombie Parrot. *If the player looks closely, the zombie ship has a skull with a pan on it, which resembles Crazy Dave's appearance. This is similar to how Ancient Egypt Pyramid and Pharaoh zombie has Crazy Dave's face on them, as well as coins. *On the world map, a shark's fin can be seen by the Gargantuar statue as a reference to the Gargantuar Pirate's hand-held weapon (a shark). *The Golden Age of Zombie Piracy is a reference to the Golden Age of Piracy. *This world, Dark Ages, and Sky City are the only worlds to have animated backgrounds. *This world's surprise attack was not added until the 1.7 update. *The weather in this world is cloudy. *This world has the most plants the player can unlock, that being 8 plants. *This world has the most ways Imps can be spawned. Specifically, from Barrel Roller Zombie, Zombot Plank Walker, Imp Cannon, thrown by a Pirate Gargantuar, and spawning normally from the right. *The stairs at the top of the background are much larger than a regular zombie. *There is a glitch where the player can plant any plants on water and planks by tapping on the seed packet, then moving the finger to water or planks, holding until all the zombies die. This causes the plant to be planted on water. *There is unused music for this world composed by Laura Shigihara, it can be heard in a Crazy Dave Transmission. *One of the voice clips for the zombies is recycled from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. *Ancient Egypt, Pirate Seas, Wild West, and Modern Day are the only worlds that did not change their positions on the world map after 5.3.1 update. *When playing the Inzanity Epic Quest, there is a chance that it will take place in Pirate Seas but without any planks for the Zombies to walk on, making only the Imps from the Imp Cannons, Swashbuckler Zombies, and Seagull Zombies able to pose any threat. *If you try to plant a hovering plant in plankless areas the plant won't be planted despite that it hovers. What's your favorite plant in Pirate Seas? Kernel-pult Snapdragon Spikeweed Spring Bean Coconut Cannon Threepeater Spikerock Cherry Bomb ru:Пиратские_Моря